Fate
by Sentient Glitch
Summary: I get sucked into the world of Chrono Cross where I have to find out why I'm there.
1. Prologue

_-Fate tends to bring people together, even people from different worlds-_  
My words.

A silent, normal Saturday night slowly came into sight. I looked out of my window and watched the pinkish purple color fill the sky. The fading song of the birds could still be heard, though they couldn't be seen because they were in their nests. Only when night came did I stop watching the sky, I turned around and sat on my bed. Sunsets always peeked my interest and I've always watched sunsets. As I sat on my bed I began thinking, on random things, like how the first day of school was going to go or if many creatures that we call "not smart" were actually smart.

"I wonder what a sunset would look like in the world that Serge lives in, but it's impossible to find out,: I thought to myself. Knowing that, I imaged what a sunset would look like. I then decided that I would actually play my game and finish it. I then stood up went to my Playstation 2 and turned it on. Disc one of the two discs was on the game; I still couldn't believe that I've spent 3 weeks on the game and still on the 1st disc (go ahead laugh). It took a while for the game to load up to the main screen, where I loaded the only game data that I had for the game; I'm on the part where Lynx switches bodies with Serge and stabs Kid. After the game loaded I ad the team (Serge, Kid and Nikki) enter the door where everything would unfold.

After they go into the door they look around and spot the Frozen Flame. At first Lynx wasn't there but suddenly Lynx was there. They talk for a while and have a fight or two. Lynx then switches bodies with Serge, where they then have another fight. Like always I loose the fight (It's inescapable to not lose) and Lynx stabs Kid. As the scene ends a bright white light illuminates the screen, Suddenly the same white light floods into my room, I was blinded by the light (Who wouldn't?), and a moment later everything went black…


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey are you ok, wake up, come on wake up," I heard a voice verbalize. At first I rejected the idea of waking up but the voice kept edging me to wake up. I slowly woke up, allowing my eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. When my eyes adjusted I noticed that I was on a beach, and that someone was standing in above me. I sat up looked at the person; it was a boy about my age. I tried to sand but I stumbled backwards, and nearly fell but the guy caught me.

"Where am I and who are you," I asked stupidly. The guy gave me a strange look. He has dark emerald tinted eyes, and light tan colored hair. Something about him was mysterious, but I couldn't tell what. His eyes drew me in, even though I tried to look away. He seemed very kind, and his grasp was strong and unending. It was as if he knew and cared for me.

"You're at Opssa Beach, my name is Mathew, what's yours," He asked. I told my name and he replied, "Tiffany, that's a nice name, where are you from?" It was going to be hard to tell him that I wasn't from around here, and that I lived on another planet. For a minute I thought about my plan, I then just decided to come clean.

"I'm not from around here, I'm from an other world," I answered. He was a bit taken aback but something about me caught his attention. He relentlessly stared into my vivid azure tinted eyes; a moment later he looked away. For some reason I stepped forward and embraced him, he looked up and smiled. I felt weird hugging someone that I didn't know but it seemed as though I did know him.

"Come on, I'll take you to Arni Village, maybe Serge can help you or something. Oh ya I forgot you're not from this world ok I'll explain. Three years ago Serge was transported to the alternate universe of this world were he had to get the Frozen Flame before a demihuman named Lynx. To make a long story short Serge traveled back and forth from this universe to the other in order to stop Lynx from using the Frozen Flame to destroy the entire world," Mathew explained. I listened carefully and acted as if I didn't know the whole story. We then left the beach and started towards Arni Village; that involved going though Lizard Rock, a place that connected the beach to the main land.

"I hope I can get home," I thought to myself as we walked the Lizard Rock. Mathew looked back, he was clearly making sure that I was still with him; I gave him a friendly smile, which he returned. It took us a while to get to Arni village, but we did get there I was amazed at the size of the village. The village was bigger then I thought it would be. Mathew who noticed my amazement took my hand and led me to a house. In the house was Serge, and Kid.

They were a little startled because we entered without them knowing that we were coming. "I found someone that needs your help," Mathew told them.


	3. Chapter 2

"What do you mean by 'help?'" Kid asked. I noticed that she was a bit taller then me (Yes I'm short, only 5'01" tall), and of course Serge was taller then me. I stayed near Mathew, it was strange because I knew them but I also knew that they DIDN'T know me.  
"Well, I was brought here from another world, and I really want to get back to my world, do you know if that's even possible," I asked nicely. Mathew looked over at me and smiled, I returned the smile.

"Yes there is but if it was the one that brought you here and could take you back to your world then we better hurry and get to the Ancient Dragon Fort," Serge explained. I knew that he was talking about the Frozen Flame, and I knew that he was worried that Lynx was going to try to get it. Kid sighed, it was clear that she also knew exactly what I knew. She walked over to me and handed me a pair of daggers. Mathew then dragged me out of the house.

"I'm going to train her how to fight then we'll come back here," Mathew said. We walked out of the village and to the Lizard Rock. When we got there, Mathew unsheathed a sword. He suddenly attacked me without warning; I unsheathed my daggers and barely defended. "You need to keep on guard for surprise attacks like that, you never know when a monster might attack," Mathew explained.

"Well I would have defended better if you told me that we were training," I exclaimed. Mathew sighed, he was disappointed with me. I should have said nothing because I knew that he was only trying to help me learn to fight. "Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but I already know how to fight and I don't need to learn anything," I told him.

"Fine if you think you know everything about fighting then I challenge you to a fight just me and you, let's se who can get the other to submit first," Mathew said. I smiled; this would be hard because I didn't know how he fought but I didn't mind the challenge. I accepted his challenge, the fight then began. Little did we know that Serge and Kid had followed us and was watching our fight. The fight continued for about 30 minutes, neither of us wanted to give up, but our energy was nearly gone when we finally stopped. Neither of us could attack let alone move, we were collapsed beside each other trying to gather our strength for one last attack. After about a minute we staggered up and prepared to attack, we rushed towards each other but our strength was gone and we collapsed once again.

Kid and Serge walked over to us and helped us up, I tried to attack Mathew again, but Kid stopped me. "Stop, there's no need to try to win, it's a draw, you both are at the same level when it comes to fighting," Kid said. I could tell that Mathew was angry that we were evenly matched and to tell the truth, I was angry too. We slowly walked back to Arni Village so that we could regain our strength. They took us to a hotel like place and got us a room. I fell asleep, I'm not sure when Mathew fell asleep, but I don't think it was too late when he did fall asleep,  
When I awoke I could hear Mathew Serge and Kid talking, Serge was saying "… And her power is unique, she came from another world, yet she knows how to fight, and she can fight well." The other two agreed with him. I didn't move so I didn't know where they were standing, but I could tell that they were close to me.

"I probed her mind and found no history of training, at all, someone like her knowing how to fight that good is very, very rare and strange. Maybe for some strange reason she is somehow connected with Lynx," I heard Mathew suggest. I thought about it for a while, me being somehow connected with Lynx. I did have to admit that since I was there I could feel myself change a bit. I decided to stop thinking for a moment and finished listening to then talking.

"I don't know about you two but I can tell that she's changing, into a feline demihuman, I'm not sure if that is going to be good or bad for us in the future but it could either be and we better inform her about it, so who's going to wake her up," Kid asked. A moment later I could hear Mathew call my name, to wake me. For some strange reason I quickly woke up and lunged for Mathew's throat. I successfully caught him and began to strangle him. It took both Serge and Kid to pry me off him even when they did get me off him I continued to go after him. Serge had to hold on to me.

After a moment I calmed down, but I endlessly eyed Mathew, growling at him whenever he got to close to me. "I need you to calm down, there's something that I need to tell you, you're turning into a feline demihuman. I know that may be a little shock but trust me you'll be fine, just don't attack me again," Mathew said. I suddenly broke free of Serge's grasp and ran into Mathew's arms. He embraced me and I cold feel myself crying, the tears were landing on his shirt. I didn't care if Kid and Serge was watching, though it would have been nice to be alone.

I then heard them leave the building; they must have got the hint that we wanted to be alone. I looked up at Mathew, tears still in my eyes, he wiped them away "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to attack you, please forgive me…" I began to say. Mathew hushed me, he then kissed me. Something was different about him something I didn't see before. We kissed for a little while before we stopped; I placed my head against his chest, I could feel his heart beat.

"There's something else I must tell you, I'm not human like you think I am, I'm actually a feline demihuman. When I found you I could tell that you were going to be just like me, a person brought here that turns into a demihuman," Mathew explained. I was stunned, he had the same fate that I did, but the strange thing was that he looked human. He must have been able to read my mind (ah no kidding he did it earlier use your brain for once, stupid) because he then transformed into his feline demihuman form. He has long pure white fur covering his body and jet black colored eyes. It was at that instant that I felt waves of pain flooded my body. I collapsed onto the floor and screamed in pain.

Serge and Kid ran into the room, I was shuddering and whimpering in pain; Mathew was right beside me holding me close to him. They were shocked to see that Mathew was a demihuman, but they were even more shocked when they saw me stand up. I have long black colored fur and eyes that matched my fur color. "Mathew you never told us that you were a demihuman," Kid said. Both Mathew and me smiled and then walked out of the building, neither of us looking back


	4. Chapter 3

We walked to the beach, when we got there it was night. The moon was full; we sat on the beach side-by-side. "There's one more thing that I need to tell you, I work for Lynx, I just act like I work with Serge and Kid," Mathew confessed. I looked at him, with shock because he worked with Lynx, something that I wanted to do. Out of nowhere Lynx appeared in front of us, he stood there staring at us. I couldn't believe my eyes, but when I glanced over at Mathew he seemed to be ok with the sudden appearance. It was clear that Lynx wasn't expecting anyone besides Mathew to be there.

"So this is the Demihuman that I sensed, she decided to join us," Lynx asked Mathew. Mathew nodded, I was furious, he answered without even asking me if I wanted to join their team or not. I didn't want to live the rest of my life in a world that didn't even exist, for all I knew I was probably dreaming this up or something. But the realization came to me when I suddenly slit my wrist with one of the daggers that Kid had given me. Crimson colored blood gently flowed form the wound, Lynx watched in amusement, Mathew on the other hand rushed over to me.  
"Are you crazy, if you comment suicide here you may never go back home, our only chances of leaving this non-real world is if we stick together," Mathew whispered to me. I looked up at him, his eyes seemed darker then before, as if he was angered at me trying to escape from that world. Something about him made me realize that it wasn't about leaving that world the quickest way that everybody knows, it's about finding the way where you can return to the world where you belong that you can actually survive with. As if to counter-react to the calming effect he had on me, something suddenly rushed forward. I attacked him, blood still coming out of the wound I had created. Lynx just stood there and smiled.

Mathew stood up and looked at me, he was clearly shocked at what I had done. I attacked him once again, this time with my daggers, he barley defended with his sword. "P- Please, kill me it's the only way to stop me," I told him. I rushed over to him and grabbed him by the throat and dug my razor-sharp claws deep into his neck. He roared in pain, he looked down at me; his eyes were sad and filled with pain. All of a sudden I collapsed, Mathew fell on the sand beside him. The wind was knocked out of me; it took me a moment to catch my breath.  
Mathew made his way over to me and picked me up, I looked for the person who hit me, and it was Kid. I didn't see Lynx so I guessed he disappeared. " Sorry 'bout that but couldn't let you kill him before we had a chance to question him," Kid said. Serge stepped forward beside Kid.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a demihuman and why was Lynx here with you two and why did she attack you," Kid asked Mathew.

"Well, I'm like her I was transported here, Lynx was here because I was working for him so that I could get home, she attacked me because of her instinct to fight; she's like Lynx," Mathew explained. I could sense that Kid was mad I was right, because she attacked him. For some reason I took his attack, Kid stabbed me in the shoulder. The wound was deep and blood began to pour from the wound. After ashort moment I collapsed and fainted. I'm not really sure what happened next but I could hear Mathew yell, "How could you…."

When I awoken I was lying in a bed, my wound was bandaged up. Mathew was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed asleep, the other two were nowhere to be seen. I tired to stand but the moment I stood I fell back on the bed. Kid walked in and spotted me sitting there awake. She walked over to me and said, "I'm sorry 'bout what happened to you, you know the wound (How could I forget, you stabbed me), Mathew hasn't left this room since we got here, he must care about you." She then left the room.

I looked over a Mathew; he stirred a bit and woke up, his dark emerald eyes flashed when he saw me. Once again I tried to stand this time I felt a sharp pain come from my wound. Mathew quickly got up and rushed over to me, he helped me back on my bed; he then took the bandage off and checked my wound. "You opened up your wound again and it just closed not even a day ago, you've been out for at least 5 days," Mathew explained. I felt sorry that I destroyed the progress that my wound was making in becoming better, even more sorry for Mathew because he told me that he hadn't ate at all for those 5 days. The wound was pretty bad and deep, but Mathew bandaged it up and help me top stand.

"I guess that I won't be able to fight for a little while, you're the strongest out of the two of us for a little while," I told him. He smiled, not because he was now the stronger of the 2 of us, but it seemed that he smiled for something else; I just couldn't figure it out yet. We walked out of the room, Kid and Serge was waiting for us. We then began to discuss what we were going to do next


	5. Chapter 4

We decided to go to Termina, the only city in that world (everything else is either wilderness, village or in Viper manner and The Ancient Dragon Fort's case a building) in order to get supplies. Soon after coming to that decision we left Arni village and started towards Termina. Along the way we had to pass through the Fossil valley, which can sometimes be a little dangerous, depending on how well you can fight. Like every other story something was bound to happen to us, this time, we were attacked by a weird looking monster. Serge Kid and Mathew (I had to watch them, you know was stabbed by Kid, I'm still waiting to get her back for that) began to fight the short creature. It may have been small but it took them a while to defeat it.

After making sure the monster didn't have anything of value (why would a monster have anything of value) we continued walking, Mathew was keeping close to me probably to make sure I was ok, the pain of course still could be felt but I bared it. "Hopefully no one knows that the frozen flame has decide to show it's self so we may only have to worry about Lynx," Serge said to everyone else. I wondered about why Lynx would need the Frozen Flame anyway; of course I knew that he wanted power but both he and I knew that he couldn't get if we got it before he did. Some time later we final made it to Termina, which relived us all.

"I'm going to look around," I told the others.

"I'll come with you," Mathew told me. I looked at him, I wasn't sure what he was up to. We walked through the city and watched the people buying things, it made me feel bad because I wasn't human and I really missed being human. We got stares from the humans who made me feel worse then I already was. I'm guessing that Mathew could tell because he led me away from the humans. "Don't worry about them you'll get used to them staring at you like that, I did, and it's been only a few months since I've come here," Mathew told me.

"Then do you understand the feeling of wanting to be human again, I know that there are advantages of being a demihuman, but I just want to be human," I told him. He sighed, and looked away, I must have disappointed him. He walked out to the end of a dock and stared out at the water. I walked beside him and also watched the water.

"Yes I do, to me the wanting to be human again was numbed, I used to feel it but no longer, it was gone, but ever since I've met you it's come back, stronger then ever," Mathew explained. I looked over at him, he was crying. I wiped his tears away, it's the only thing I thought of doing. The sun began setting so we left the dock and each bought a new weapon. After that we met back up with Serge and Kid. They had also bought new weapons. We then left Termina, we started going to the Ancient Dragon Fort. I wondered about if the Frozen Flame was really at the Ancient Dragon Fort.

As we walked we kept encountering monsters, Mathew, Serge, and Kid kept fighting them. One on occasion the others were fighting a really tough monster and they were almost defeated, so I stepped in and helped them kill it. Mathew was still a bit defiant about me fighting 'cause he thought that my wound would open up again. 'Come on it's been a day, I'm sure that it won't open up again, just let me fight," I told him. Pain that shot through my shoulder, sure enough my wound had opened up again. I collapsed, the pain was unbearable, and the others just watched they were unable to do anything.

Mathew then suddenly picked me up and began to take me somewhere. He told the others, "Don't worry about her, she'll be ok, I promise." Upon saying that he then walked away carrying me. I looked into his eyes, his eyes were kind. After a while the pain went away, but I couldn't help falling asleep. Right before I fell asleep I could hear Mathew say something in another language.

What seemed like minutes afterwards I awoke, I was in a room. I guessed that I was in the Viper Manor (where else would I be). Mathew walked into the room, I stood up, staggering a bit at first, and walked over to him. "Why did the pain go away so quickly, why were you speaking in another language," I asked. Something wasn't right about everything, the environment that I was in, and everything else.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm not Mathew, I'm Lynx. Right now you're in a dream that's why you don't feel any pain, I want to tell you that I'm watching you and Mathew, but mainly you. You seem the prefect demihuman to be on my team," He answered. Lynx then transformed into his true form. His eyes gazed into mine, he hypnotized me. I totally defenseless against him; as I stood there not able to move he walked up to me and placed a collar around my neck, it matched the color of my fur.

When he stepped back he released me form his spell, I tried to take the collar off but it I wasn't able to. At that moment I awoke and instantly woke up, my eyes took some time to adjust to the early morning light.

"Are you ok, you were tossing and turning all night, were you having a nightmare," Mathew asked, he was clearly worried. I sat up and looked around. He then noticed the collar, which I had completely forgotten about.

"The dream I had, wasn't really a dream, it was different, Lynx was somehow able to reach me while I slept and put the collar on me, I tried to fight but he was stronger then me," I told him. Something then come over me, I stood up, and walked past Mathew. He tried to stop me but I turned to him and said, "Let's go to the others, I'm better, trust me, the faster we get to the Ancient Dragon Fort the faster all this will be over." He agreed, although I could tell that he was hesitating about going so soon. We left the campsite that we were at and started to look for Kid and Serge. After a while we found them, they had made camp, and built a fire.

We sat on the other side of the fire, across from them. I thought about what Lynx had said, why did he want me on his side. After a while of sitting there everyone but me went to sleep, I just sat there staring at the fire.


End file.
